dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Funimation Dragon Box Sets
FUNimation Dragon Box Sets are DVD boxsets of the Dragon Ball series, based on the original Dragon Box released in Japan. These boxsets have been confirmed for release by FUNimation Entertainmenthttp://db.schuby.org/daizex/viewtopic.php?t=10970&start=2708 under the titles of Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box. Features The Dragon Box releases feature an aspect ratio of 4:3, the original Japanese audio (with options for an English track or English subtitles), the original episode previews, and a complete opening and closing credits and a collector’s booklet. Each Dragon Box contains roughly 1000 minutes of footage on 6 discs. The English audio features Dolby Digital 5.1 while the Japanese audio is in monaural. Sets Production Originally announced at the Otakon 2009, FUNimation has stated that the reason why the Dragon Box was so hard to get was that Toei Animation wanted to keep the Dragon Boxes a Japanese release only, so they would not grant FUNimation access to release the Dragon Boxes in North America, or any region. Once Toei finally granted permission for FUNimation to produce a North American Dragon Box, they began work to reproduce the Japanese Dragon Boxes as faithfully as possible. They promised they wouldn't touch a single detail of picture or language or violence (example: 16:9 cropping controversy from Dragon Ball Z season sets). At Otakon 2009 FUNimation put a Dragon Box mock-up prototype on display, but the discs were yet to have the footage added into them, and the book that was provided had only blank pages. Unlike the Japanese Dragon Box for Dragon Ball Z, which was released in two volumes, each containing roughly half the entire series, the North American Dragon Box is being released in seven volumes, each with roughly 42 episodes on six discs. Whereas each volume cost ¥100,000 yen in Japan (approximately $1,100 USD), each volume of the North American version has a list price of $69.98 USD. FUNimation marketed the Dragon Box for "Hardcore" Fans, which by their estimation meant "fans of the Japanese version" as the Japanese version with subtitles is the default language when viewing, the Japanese title cards are used with no alternate angles, and all of the packaging and booklets use the Original Japanese spellings for the characters' names. (IE: Son Goku, Tenshinhan, Freeza etc.) Adding an English dub was said to have been an "Afterthought" on FUNimation's part, and thus they only used the 5.1 surround dub track from the Season Sets. The 5.1 Track was carried over from the Season sets and is the "English Voices and original Japanese Music" track. The Boxes entirely exclude the "Broadcast Audio" track featuring the US score by Bruce Faulconer. This was seemingly done to keep the video and audio birates at an acceptable level, as more audio tracks would cause the Birate to dip low. Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box One was released on November 17, 2009 in North America, and Dragon Box Two was released on February 16, 2010. Dragon Box Three was released on May 4, 2010. The release date of Dragon Box Four is September 14, 2010. Original boxes References Category:Dragon Ball media